Foo Fighter (SuperNatural)
Summary The Foo Fighter is a Self-Aware Alien craft Similar to The Flying Ring, It’s name derived from the Fireballs it released in World War 2 which were named “Foo Fighters” with “Foo” meaning Nonsense. The Ship However was Successfully Destroyed by Kenneth in a “Duel” Fight. Background The Foo Fighter is an Alien-craft With it’s first whereabouts booming since WW2 However it’s not the actual craft that was being talked about rather one of its failed attack attempts that were following The Pilots Of The War. Though the number of its appearances have dropped slightly since WW2’s End most likely because the War was testing attacks on multiple places around the world which flushes it out. Now it’s full Appearance has been discovered at 2002. Appearance The Ship is roughly twice the size of a Goodyear F2G Corsair Plane, The Ship is 4 winged 2 of which are bigger than the ones closer to the front, the ones at the front hold 2 energy cannons below and 2 turbines that keep it up in the air, and the two at the back are used for propulsion, and Steering through the skies, The Ship has a Cockpit windshield meant for manual use just in case but while no ones at the controls it acts as it’s eyes as Kenneth was able to break the windshields which caused to spin out of control for awhile. The Top Of The ship is plated which covers the Fireball release valves and one for the Explosive-Cannon The Ship entire chassis is Grey. Documented Stats Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Unknown, Foo Fighter (Dubbed by the U.S.) Age: Most Likely 78 or 76 (It’s Lights we’re first seen midway through WW2 and it was then destroyed by Kenneth in 2018) Classification: Old Self-Aware Alien Craft Status: Destroyed (Greatly Damaged and Soon After Slammed down to the side of a mountain in an explosion by Kenneth Schmidt) Notes: * It’s battle against Kenneth was Foreshowing “Man Vs. Machine” or “David Vs. Goliath” Combat Stats Tier: 9-A Physically, High 8-C with Weapons Powers And Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1) (Roughly Twice the Size Of Kenneth’s F2G Corsair (19.4 Meters)), Energy Manipulation-Energy Projection-Electricity Manipulation (It has 10 cannons 2 of which point Backwards and 4 on its sides, it Utilises energy-Electricity Condensed Projectiles as a way of taking down and shutting off the electrical systems of Other Aircrafts.), Fire Manipulation (It can Release Temporary-Lasting Self-Aware Fireballs in the sky that can move at a subsonic speed, it can either distract or attack and at WW2 it was confusing the Pilots trying to draw their attention towards the craft though it failed), Immortality (Type 1), Night-Vision-Neutral-Vision-Panoramic-Vision-Thermographic-Vision (An advantage against opposing aircrafts), Flight (Type 4), Attack Reflection (It has an invisible-shield covering its entire chassis that deflects anything, it seems that The only way to disable the shield is getting it exposed to a lightning strike as What Kenneth did by leading it towards a storm), Darkness Manipulation-Statistics Amplification (It can enable some sort of device that Causes a Kilometre-Wide Area to turn Dark as Night, and also at this time it’s Offensive Stats can increase by 35%), Self-Sustenance, Explosion Manipulation (Has a retractable Cannon at the top of the Ship which directly damages a craft by an explosion by just a laser pointing at its target.), Likely Water Manipulation (It is submersible and when it entered the water for a short amount of time it immediately caused rough waves to occur.), Likely Teleportation (It appeared by an aircraft carrier’s Side immediately without anyone noticing until it beamed its light) Attack Potency: Small Building Level Physically (It Completely Destroyed the entirety of a mountain-side Lodge, while at its temporary instability when it got spiked by lightning), Large Building Level (It’s Energy Cannons and Explosion-Device can scale its damage to low to extremely high, which can collapse a Business sbuilding entirely) Speed: Supersonic Flight Travel Speed (Can Keep up With Kenneth’s Modified Corsair which reaches a top speed of Mach 1.5), Superhuman Attack and Reaction Speed, Subsonic+ Combat Speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class Physically, Large Building Class (It’s Explosion-Device can tune into a blast-scale that could instantly collapse/Destroy a Business Building.) Durability: Building Level Normally, Multi-City Block Level+ with Shield (A Japanese Battleship didn’t even put a hole or a dent in the ship during its shielded state, it was using all its rockets and ammo to shoot it down) Stamina: Unknown Range: Hundreds Of Meters Energy Cannons, Tens Of Meters Explosion-Device/Cannon. Intelligence: Likely Above Average (It is a Self-Aware Alien Craft, it seems to be noticeably A Step or more ahead of its opponents, although Kenneth was able to know its techniques and tactics quite easily for him to get more of an advantage) Standard Equipment: See Notable Attacks/Techniques Weakness: Lightning (Apparently a Disadvantage That Kenneth Used, A single Lightning-Strike can disable its Shield entirely making it vulnerable.) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Energy-Cannons - The Ship has 10 of them which wusses Energy and Electricity-Based Power which can disable aircraft technology and devices, most likely bring them down. * Explosive-Device/Cannon - a Cannon-like device which uses an unknown Power that causes it to create an explosion in an area where its Laser points similar to Harper Morgan’s Unnamed explosive Gun. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SuperNatural Category:Vehicles Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Neutral Characters Category:Aliens Category:Spaceships Category:Spacecraft Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Water Users Category:Teleportation Users